Super Move
starting his Super Move, "Kryptonian Smash".]]Super Move, also known as Super Attack'''Shazam's passive description: "Upon Super attack activation...", '''SupermoveRegime Aquaman's passive description: "Aquaman's supermove drains the entire enemy team of all Power." or just Super, is the ability that all characters can unlock once they have reached level 20 and unlocked the previous ability (special 2) for 5000 Power Credits. They cost 3 power bars for each use. They are occasionally included in the term Special AttacksAnimated Batman Beyond's passive description: "Upon special attack use..." which includes his Super Move. but they are generally considered a different class of attacks. A Super Move, unlike specials, do not require additional swiping and tapping; tapping the Super Move icon will immediately initiate it for full damage, 150% of the card's Damage stat at minimum, 247.5% once fully upgraded, and they are all unblockable. In Online Battles, Super Moves can be resisted for up to 50% of their damage (via a tap bar like tap to shoot specials, but linear, wider and horizontal); there will be a count down during the super animation displaying the time (3, 2, 1) for the tap. using his Super Move, "I Am Many Things".]] using his Super Move, "Shock to the System".]] using his Super Move, "Lost For Words", against Batman/Arkham Knight.]] All versions of the same character has the same super move, although their passives may grant it unique effects (and for others, cosmetic changes): *Aquaman/Regime - drains all power from enemy team. *Batman/Beyond Animated - 50% bonus crit damage for about 15 seconds. *Shazam - Shazam deals +300% basic damage, takes 50% less damage, and may perform specials without using any power for 12 seconds. The Super Move itself does 20% of normal damage. *Sinestro/Green Lantern - special or super deals 50% more damage after enemy tag out. *Wonder Woman/New 52 - using super move grants Justice League characters 1.5 bars of power. Certain characters can also reduce Super Move damage without resisting: *Zod/Man of Steel - Takes 20% less damage from specials or supers. *Green Lantern/Red Son - Red Son teammates take 20% less damage from specials or supers. *Shazam - As stated above, he takes 50% less damage from all sources after using his super. Batman's Super Move is unique in which it is affected by the Militarized Batmobile gear, which grants it three unique effects. Invulnerability will fully negate Super Move damage. It is particularly effective given how Super Moves are, in-universe and instant, so a minimal amount of Invulnerability time is required to negate it. Superman/Man of Steel's passive used to affect his Super Move as well, giving it a 30% chance of not using any power. This has since been removed and now it only affects Special Attacks. AI in single player, Challenge Mode, or Survivor do not have the third bar of power unlocked and cannot use Super Moves. AI in multiplayer can, albeit rarely. Using a Super Move will transport both characters to the center of the stage. This affects Cyborg's infinite heavy combo, which can only be done if there is space behind his opponent to be knocked back into. Many specials also become possible to combo into basic attacks if there is no space behind your opponent. Comparison to special 2 Assuming an average of 25% resisted in multiplayer and not accounting for any other effects, an unblocked special 2 that reaches more than 125% damage with its taps/swipes will be more efficient in dealing damage than a super move, and reaching over 187.5% will do more damage than a super move. In single player, reaching 166.7% on the special 2 will be more efficient in dealing damage than the super move. Additionally, specials have much more options and special effects than super moves including gear, and power that goes over 3 bars will be wasted when opting for super moves while it will be saved when using specials. However, as super moves cannot be blocked and does not require focused swiping or tapping, they are still very popular in casual play. Also, while specials have more beneficial effects, Super Moves often bypass mechanics that protect against specials, such as Reverse Flash, Batman/Dawn of Justice, Superman/Injustice 2 and The Flash/Wally West Rebirth's passives, have limitless range, and ignores special-invulnerability (if a Special Attack and a Super Move is used at the same time, the Super Move user will interrupt the special and take no damage, while the special user will take damage as normal). Trivia *The Super Move can always be used during the tutorial. It can be done by any character to preview their move, even though they may not have reached level 20 or have it unlocked. *Batmans' super moves have different animations. Batman Beyond and Animated Batman Beyond have a futuristic vehicle instead of a regular Batmobile, and Arkham Knight Batman has the Batmobile from Batman: Arkham Knight. Other characters' super moves may also have different particles and recolours, such as Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Red Lantern Hal Jordan and Sinestro/Green Lantern. **Upon activating a super move, the character gains a brief burst of a colored aura, same as in the console game; however, Green Arrow's aura is green in console but orange in mobile, while Shazam's aura is white in console but gold in mobile. Hawkgirl/Blackest Night and Superman/Blackest Night has their aura recoloured to bluish purple to match their necrotic theme. *It is not possible to pause during a Super Move. If you switch off the screen, it will continue to run and pause right after the Super Move ends. *Upon activating a super move ''right ''as you knock an opponent out, the KO'd enemy can be seen behind your character, flopping to the ground. Similarly, if a teammate of The Batman Who Laughs tags in and immediately use a super, Savage Robin can be seen behind them lunging towards their opponent. Raven's health swap visual effect is also visible if she uses a super right after. References Category:Game mechanics